Web sites or Internet sites are collections of related web pages, images, or other digital objects that are addressed with a common domain name or in a network using the internet protocol (IP). A web site is hosted on at least one web server, accessible via the Internet or a private local area network. Web pages are documents typically written in plain text containing formatting instructions of hypertext markup language (HTML) and may provide navigation to other web pages via hypertext links. A web page may incorporate elements from other websites with suitable markup coding. Web pages may be appropriate for the World Wide Web and can be accessed through a web browser and displayed on a computer screen. Web pages are accessed and content transported with the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), which may optionally employ encryption to provide security and privacy. The user's application, often a web browser, renders the page content according to its HTML markup language instructions onto the user's display. The pages of a website are accessed from a uniform resource locator (URL). The uniform resource locators of the accessed pages organize them into a hierarchy, although linking between the pages conveys the user's perceived site structure and guides the user's navigation of the site.